


Folie

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: En los pueblos cercanos a Konoha se rumorea que existe una criatura de horrendo aspecto que se encarga de asesinar a diestra y siniestra a quienes tengan la mala suerte de toparselo. Sólo una persona muy valiente o muy estupida sería capaz de ir tras esa bestia y más valiente aun de... amarlo





	1. La transformación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es mía.
> 
> Contiene Lemón, muerte de personajes, romance, drama, angst

CAP 1: LA TRANSFORMACIÓN

(Basado en el cap 138 “deceso o fallecimiento” de Naruto shippuden)

 

Los escombros de lo que antes fue el techo de las ruinas de los Uchiha, cayeron al suelo, mientras que en el exterior aún ardían las llamas negras del Amaterasu. Era el enfrentamiento definitivo entre los últimos miembros del clan con el poder ocular más poderoso de todo el mundo shinobi. Itachi miraba desde arriba a su hermano Sasuke, quien le veía confiado con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer en sus rostros. Esta batalla estaba siendo observada con atención por Zetsu, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. Todo había pasado con velocidad alucinante y casi imposible de seguir con la mirada, al menos con unos ojos normales. Ataques y jutsus desplegados con destreza por ambos hermanos fueron el espectáculo que sólo Zetsu pudo presenciar.

—Ahora —comenzó a hablar Sasuke—. Es hora de hacer que mi visión de antes se vuelva realidad —afirmó. Luego de que los recuerdos de aquella infancia manchada por tragedia y sangre alimentaran su odio hacia quien compartía su sangre—. La visión de tu muerte.

Su hermano mayor, aun se hallaba en la parte superior, viéndolo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Mientras los oscuros cielos se abrían en dos por los rayos y truenos que ambientaban la escena de la cruenta batalla.

—Algo completamente inevitable como el Amaterasu. ¿Qué clase de técnica será? —se cuestionaba Itachi recordando la advertencia del menor.

En una distancia segura, pero a su vez privilegiada para observar a detalle una batalla que sin dudas marcaría un antes y un después en la vida del sobreviviente de tal enfrentamiento, estaba el miembro de Akatsuki conocido como Zetsu. Desde su lugar podía apreciar todo lo que sucedía sin tener que arriesgarse a sufrir heridas por el fuego cruzado, tenía órdenes de vigilar los resultados y no fallaría en su tarea.

—Ya veo. Así que para eso era el fuego de antes —susurró el Zetsu negro mirando desde la distancia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó su otra mitad, aquella blanca con la que compartía cuerpo.

—Que Itachi nunca fue el objetivo del primer ataque —respondió la parte oscura.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Él disparó el fuego a propósito hacia el cielo para calentar rápidamente la atmosfera creando una poderosa corriente de aire creciente.

—¿Una corriente de aire creciente?

—Fue para crear cumulonimbi o en otras palabras nubes de trueno.

—Pero ¿qué sentido tiene?

—En vez de usar su propio chakra para energía, va a utilizar la inmensa energía de la atmosfera y después la usará para una técnica del elemento rayo.

—¿Qué tipo?

—Sea como sea, será totalmente distinto a lo que los humanos pueden hacer sólo con su propio chakra y la manipulación de la naturaleza.

Aquella conversación que mantuvieron ambas partes del miembro de Akatsuki no les impedía seguir observando a detalles los movimientos del vengador. Fueron testigos de cómo Sasuke saltó hasta lo más alto de la edificación para esta cerca de las nubes que generaban los rayos a su alrededor.

—Ya veo, atrajo a Itachi para hacer uso también del calor del Amaterasu —observó un Zetsu sorprendido de la estrategia del más joven de los Uchiha, sin abandonar su zona segura.

—Con esta técnica los rayos caerán del cielo y todo lo que tengo que hacer es guiar su poder directamente a tu cráneo —habló el moreno menor.

—Justamente lo que pensé, pero es imposible de esquivar —afirmó Zetsu mirando a lo lejos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la parte blanca con confusión.

—Porque el rayo puede llegar al suelo en un milisegundo. Es más rápido que la velocidad del sonido —explicó el Zetsu negro a su otra mitad.

—El nombre de esta técnica es Kirin —exclamó con fuerza Sasuke.

—¿Que está pasando? —siguió por completo confundida la parte blanca de Zetsu.

—Sasuke ha domado incluso al rayo. —dijo sorprendido el Zetsu negro

—¡VEN! —gritó Sasuke formando un enorme dragón hecho de rayo— Desaparece con el trueno —escupió las palabras con furia antes de dirigir el ataque contra su hermano.

—Esa cosa definitivamente fue devastadora. —afirmó el Zetsu negro.

—¿Itachi está muerto? —preguntó el Zetsu blanco

La técnica del rayo se desvaneció como el sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke luego de haber acabado el ataque. Éste jutsu era muy desgastante para su chakra y combinado con el sharingan eran una proeza que siguiera vivo y más aún consciente. Todo lo que quedaba en las ruinas, era el cuerpo de Itachi inerte y la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre el lugar.

—Se acabó… por fin se acabó —dijo Sasuke cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Agotado de haber utilizado hasta la última gota de su poder.

No habiendo nada más en el campo de batalla, Zetsu se dirigió de inmediato a notificar a su líder acerca de lo acontecido en ese lugar.

 

En otra parte, el equipo de Konoha intentaba enfrentarse a aquel enmascarado de Akatsuki sin éxito alguno. Los ataques físicos simplemente atravesaban su cuerpo como si sólo golpearan una ilusión, desde que apareció en su camino no les había permitido seguir el rastro de Sasuke. Al fin tenían una oportunidad de recuperarlo y únicamente ese sujeto se interponía en su objetivo.

—¡Rasengan! —gritó Naruto saltando hasta el árbol donde se hallaba su enemigo. Su ataque, cuya dirección era correcta, para su desgracia sólo atravesó al otro.

—Te tengo —exclamó Yamato usando su jutsu del estilo madera para frenar sus movimientos.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué? —dijo aquel sujeto con la capa de Akatsuki evadiendo sus ataques— Duele —exclamó al verse envuelto por múltiples maderas.

—Esto te tiene apretado —dijo Yamato feliz de haberlo capturado. Aunque esa emoción no le duro mucho, ya que el prisionero desapareció repentinamente de su trampa de madera— I-imposible —exclamó con incredulidad.

—Tienes que reconocerme, soy bastante flexible ¿ehh? —decía Tobi en un tono divertido parado de cabeza en un árbol diferente al que usaba antes— Ahora es mi turno de contraatacar —juntó sus manos en posición de hacer un jutsu contra los shinobis de Konoha.

—Retrocedan, Naruto, Kiba —ordenó Kakashi puesto que ellos dos eran quienes se encontraban más cerca de aquel individuo.

—Lagartija estirada —dijo Tobi—. En realidad esa es toda a técnica.

—¿Sólo se está burlando de nosotros? —se preguntaba con enojo el rubio, viendo con ansías asesinas al responsable de que no pudiera avanzar su camino para encontrar a Sasuke.

—Esta formación también parece ser inútil —dijo Yamato con frustración al notar que nada de lo que hacían surtía el efecto deseado—. Hasta ahora ha estado esquivando todos nuestros ataques.

—Kakashi-sensei —llamó Hinata.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Hatake sabiendo que es lo que quería decirle.

—Naruto la coordinación de nuestros ataques de formación fue perfecta ¿no? —cuestionó Kiba a su compañero.

—Si —respondió Uzumaki.

—Estoy seguro de que estamos haciendo contacto con él entonces, ¿por qué continúa esquivándolos?

—Probablemente sí le dimos —dijo Naruto pensando en lo que sabían de su enemigo—. Lo mismo sucedió cuando lo ataqué con mi rasengan por primera vez —el rubio reflexionó ante el primer ataque que lanzó y que resultó por completo inútil, pese a haber atacado por la espalda del enmascarado esperando un golpe directo al adversario—. Debió haber conectado.

—Entonces básicamente, él está aparentando esquivar los ataques, pero en realidad no lo está haciendo en absoluto —aportó Shino con su observación ante el modo de pelea del enemigo—. Sólo está dejando que el jutsu y el atacante pasen a través de él. ¿Es eso Naruto?

—Mm supongo ttebayo —dijo algo confundido por el razonamiento a su parecer muy complicado.

—¡Demonios Shino! Tu manera de explicarlo lo hace confuso —reclamó el Inuzuka.

—Tal vez es un clon —dijo repentinamente Haruno— O tal vez un genjutsu que nos obliga a ver imágenes de él.

—Yo… pensé lo mismo por eso extendí el alcance de mi byakugan y exploré el área buscando chakra, pero él es el único que parece estar ahí —afirmó Hinata luego de explicar lo que averiguó con el poder de sus ojos.

—Aquí vamos —dijo animado Tobi.

“ _¿Pasan a través de él? Con razón..._ ” —pensó Yamato por lo que se dirigió al Hatake— Kakashi-senpai, ¿qué opinas?

—No cabe duda alguna. Es alguna clase de técnica única en él —respondió Kakashi—. Estamos hasta el cuello con esto —se quejó el ninja copia— Shino.

—Estoy en ello —respondió Aburame liberando de su cuerpo un enjambre de insectos.

“ _En una situación como esta las técnicas secretas de Shino nos pueden ayudar”_ _—_ pensó Kakashi confiando en que el menor podría lograr darles una ventaja significativa.

—¡Ay! ¿Eres del clan Aburame? —preguntó el Akatsuki— Esos enjambres de insectos son muy asquerosos —el tono de su voz era chillona y asqueada ante la técnica que se empleaba contra él.

—Shino no es muy a menudo que te puedo ver tan emocionado —dijo Kiba mirándolo con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmillos.

—Naturalmente —respondió el domador de insectos—. ¿Por qué? Porque me dejaron fuera durante la última misión para rescatar a Sasuke. Vayan. —ordenó a sus insectos.

—En serio es muy asqueroso —dijo el Akatsuki esquivando el ataque.

—Oye Shino los está esquivando demasiado fácil ttebayo —reclamó Naruto al ver otro posible intento fallido de golpear al enemigo.

 _“En vez de atacar a un sólo punto el clan Aburame se concentra en atacar a lo largo de grandes áreas_ ” —pensó Kakashi mirando con atención lo que sucedía.

—Naruto tú no has estado en muchas misiones con Shino —dijo tranquilamente Kiba—. Así que sólo relájate y observa. Sólo te entrometerás en el camino de sus insectos.

—¿A qué te refieres con entrometerme en su camino? —preguntó enojado el rubio.

—Dispérsense —ante la orden los insectos rodearon de inmediato al enmascarado miembro de Akatsuki.

—No hay escape de eso —afirmó en tono de triunfo Kakashi—. Es imposible esquivar todos esos insectos.

 _“¿Podrá esquivarlos o sólo pasaran a través de ellos? Tendrá que mostrarnos su técnica_ ” —pensó Shino mientras su ataque se efectuaba—. Háganlo jutsu mushidama (cúpula de insectos) —exclamó el nombre del jutsu mientras sus manos realizaban los sellos.

—Momento —dijo Tobi viéndose prontamente rodeado por una nube negra de insectos.

—Muy bien, bien hecho Shino —celebró emocionado Uzumaki animado por lo que veía.

—Resolveré esto ahora —afirmó Shino—. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy participando de esta misión y también tengo que compensar que no haber estado la última vez.

—¡Demonios! ¿Sigues molesto por eso? —bufó con molestia Kiba al ser tan notorio el rencor que aun guardaba su compañero de equipo por ser excluido en la ocasión anterior.

“ _Sus insectos se movieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_ ” —pensó Sakura al ver como el enjambre de insectos envolvía el cuerpo del akatsuki—. Él es bastante hábil para ser capaz de manipular tantos insectos con tanta facilidad.

—¿Y bueno Hinata? —cuestionó Hatake dando indicación implícita de que usará sus ojos nuevamente.

—S-si —dijo ella activando el byakugan para observar e intentar desvelar el secreto de aquella técnica que evitaba que sus ataques surtieran efecto—. Puedo confirmar el chakra del objetivo. Definitivamente está dentro del enjambre de insectos de Shino-kun.

—Yamato —llamó Kakashi.

—Sí —afirmó utilizando su jutsu de madera—. Puedo atacar en cualquier momento —informó cuando la madera estuvo en posición apuntando directamente al objetivo.

—¿Cómo vamos Shino? —preguntó el ninja copia.

—Puedo sentir su presencia —confirmó Shino—. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo deducir sus movimientos con mis kikaichuu aún están extrayendo su chakra —explicó orgulloso de sus insectos.

—Bien, sigue extrayéndoselo —dijo Naruto animado de que al fin pudieran quitar de su camino a tan molesto sujeto.

—¿Cómo es posible? —exclamó con sorpresa Shino al igual que los demás que no se explicaban como el Akatsuki se desvaneció entre los insectos—. Los insectos que estaban rastreando su chakra lo perdieron por completo es imposible.

—¿Usó la técnica de reemplazo? —preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

—No. No es la técnica de sustitución —negó Shino—. ¿Por qué? Porque mis insectos habrían seguido su dirección de todas maneras. Escapar habría sido igual de imposible.

“¿ _Eso significa que uso un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo?”_ _—_ pensó Kakashi— No, eso no puede ser —dejó escapar aquella oración con clara incredulidad por lo que sucedía.

“ _Pensar que se desvanecieron así de pronto_ ” —pensó Hyuga sin entender como su byakugan no fue capaz de seguirle el rastro.

“¿ _Logró teletransportarse sin utilizar ningún sello, marca o invocación? ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo incluso mejor que el del cuarto Hokage?”_ _—_ pensó Kakashi completamente consternado por ese pensamiento de que alguien superará con tal habilidad a quien fue su maestro.

“ _Su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo_ ” —fue el incrédulo pensamiento que tuvo Yamato—. ¿Puede simplemente desaparecer su existencia? —dejó escapar aquella pregunta en un tono bajo.

—No puede ser —dijo Sakura—. Si realmente puede desaparecer a su voluntad, no me extrañaría que también pudiera hacerlo con partes de su cuerpo. Eso explicaría porque sólo una parte de su cuerpo logró evadir los ataques de antes —afirmó recordando el ataque de Naruto—. Para nosotros sólo se ve como si hicieran contacto, pero en realidad fallaron sus marcas.

—Entonces básicamente no está esquivando los ataques. Sólo están pasando directamente a través de él —dijo Kakashi mirando a su alumna.

—Lo encontré —avisó Hinata captando la atención de sus compañeros—. Ahí —afirmó mirando el árbol donde estaba el objetivo.

—Hola, hola —saludó alegremente el Akatsuki haciendo que Naruto pusiera una expresión de disgusto ante la burla.

—No creas que puedes huir de mi nariz —dijo Kiba antes de lanzarse al ataque fallando inevitablemente.

—¡Oye Kiba no te vayas corriendo por tu cuenta! —regañó la de pelo rosa por la imprudencia del castaño.

—Lo atravesó de nuevo maldición —maldijo Inuzuka tirado en el suelo luego de que su ataque fallara.

—Kiba-kun creo que nada más te esquivó —expresó tímidamente Hinata.

Tobi sólo los observaba desde la rama del árbol donde estaba parado, su único interés en aquellos shinobis era retrasarlos en la búsqueda que llevaban a cabo. Repentinamente Zetsu emergió de entre la madera del árbol, quedando justo a su lado.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó al bicolor al tenerlo allí.

—Terminó —afirmó con simpleza e indiferencia por el asunto.

—¿Qué es él? —preguntó Sakura al ver al extraño sujeto con apariencia de planta.

—Él está en la lista de Akatsuki que nos dio Kabuto —dijo el de cabellos plateado recordando como estudiaron aquel libro ofrecido por Yakushi.

—Se siguen metiendo en mi camino —habló enojado el rubio al ver a otro Akatsuki más interponiéndose en su misión.

—Sasuke ganó. Uchiha Itachi está muerto —afirmó Zetsu. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos los ninjas de Konoha, quienes no sabían que sentir al recibir tal información.

—Eso es genial o tal vez no —dijo con voz alegre, pero de inmediato pasando a una mucho más grave y seria—. Tal como pensé —el tono sombrío en que esas palabras fueron dichas por el enmascarado que antes se la pasó bromeando no era un buen presagio.

—¿Sasuke-kun mató a Itachi? —dijo Sakura completamente estupefacta por lo oído.

—Sasuke también cayó. Entonces ¿ahora qué? —cuestionó Zetsu mirando hacia los shinobis de Konoha— Puede que ya este colgando de un hilo —afirmó con una odiosa sonrisa que desagrado a todos los presentes.

—¡Oye tú, bastardo, aloe vera puntiagudo! —gritó enojado Uzumaki señalándolo— ¿Dónde demonios esta Sasuke?

—Aloe vera —repitió molesto Zetsu por el “apodo” con el que el jinchuriki se dirigió a él—. Ignóralo —le dijo su otra mitad.

—Continuaré mi pelea contra ustedes en otra ocasión —avisó dejándoles ver su ojo a través de la máscara—. Adiós —se despidió al no tener nada más que decirles.

—Rápido tenemos que llegar a donde esta Sasuke antes que ellos —ordenó Kakashi movilizando a todos los ninjas de Konoha una vez que se dio cuenta de que aquel Akatsuki tenía el mismo objetivo que ellos.

—Esta vez de seguro daré todo lo que tenga ttebayo —juró silenciosamente Naruto emprendiendo el camino hacia donde hallaría a su mejor amigo.

Una vez que el miembro bicolor de Akatsuki le informó a Tobi acerca del resultado de dicha batalla, el mencionado dejó a un lado la pelea de distracción que mantenía con los shinobis de Konoha para dirigirse hasta donde se hallaba el menor de los Uchiha inconsciente. Su técnica era muy eficiente y nada más en segundos podía transportarse hasta donde estaba el sobreviviente de la batalla.

 

Mientras tanto en las ruinas, todo era quietud y silencio donde se hallaba el único vencedor de la batalla, hasta que repentinamente ese silencio fue interrumpido por una siniestra voz que conocía muy bien. El azabache creía que ya había erradicado a ese ser de la faz de la tierra, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

—¡MALDITO SEAS! —exclamó con furia mientras la marca de maldición se extendía por todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Se había transformado de manera completa sin siquiera proponérselo y no estaba para nada bajo su control lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo.

—Sasuke-kun yo te daré el poder que deseas —oyó la seseante voz de quien fue su maestro en los últimos años, una consecuencia directa de haber absorbido parte de él en su cuerpo.

—Ya no lo necesito —replicó con molestia—. Itachi ya está muerto.

—Me necesitas. ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun? —siguió hablando el de ojos amarillos.

—Qué te calles —exigió sudando por el esfuerzo de mantener a raya aquel diabólico poder. Se sostenía a sí mismo intentado refrenar el poder maligno que tomaba control de su ser y amenazaba con hacerlo perder contra Orochimaru.

—Desata mi poder y tus deseos se cumplirán —tentó el sannin como siempre hacía para conseguir a sus presas.

—Mi único deseo era mi venganza —dijo jadeante por el esfuerzo—. Ya lo logré, no te necesito.

Sasuke no poseía nada de chakra propio por lo cual no había nada que retuviera el poder de Orochimaru, éste último intentaba desde dentro hacerse del control del cuerpo del portador del sharingan. La fuerza de voluntad del de cabellos negros era todo lo que evitaba que su mente fuese tragada por las penumbras en las que buscaba sumergirlo esa serpiente. En su cabeza los pensamientos corrían deprisa.

 

_Desde la más temprana edad tuve que conocer la crueldad, al ver a mis padres, tíos y demás miembros del clan Uchiha ser masacrados a manos de mi propio hermano. La soledad y el dolor alimentaron mi odio y mi rencor dejándome sumido en las tinieblas que confundían mi mente, haciendo que perdiera el deseo de una vida tranquila y pacífica y sólo ansiara la muerte de mi enemigo jurado. Ahora que yace muerto frente a mí no sé qué es lo que debería hacer._

_No tengo un propósito en la vida, estoy vacío y quebrado por dentro, los susurros de la vil serpiente que habita en mi cuerpo me incitan a seguir odiando y destruyendo. Pero ¿a qué? ¿A quién? No tengo a nadie más a quien culpar, el odio que tengo por alguna razón no desaparece, la oscuridad a teñido por completo mi alma. Tal y como me advirtió aquel sujeto de dos cabezas que fue subordinado de Orochimaru; una vez que me hundiera en este poder no habría vuelta atrás. No sé cómo alcanzar la paz interior, cuando en estos momentos apenas puedo aferrarme a mi cordura para no ceder ante el poder de Orochimaru._

 

El rencor incontrolable por aquella batalla que tuvo el resultado esperado por Sasuke, pero a su vez dejaba una sensación vertiginosa de vacío absoluto, éste fue el desencadenante de que los bordes de la estabilidad mental se quebraran lentamente causando un desorden interno. Sus sentimientos de agresividad estaban al tope de lo razonable, no tenían razón de estar ahí, pero lo hacían. Su vida estaba dando giros en una espiral de dolor, intentaba llenar el vacío que le dejó la falta de amor con ira irracional, pero era mejor sentir dolor a no sentir nada, mas la sensación de perder era desagradable. Resulta más fácil ir en contra de la propia vida por ser tan injusta que intentar enfriar la ardiente ira que hacía hervir su sangre.

En el equipo 7 alguna vez tuvo una esperanza de sanar aquellas heridas que lo marcaron en su infancia, conoció el afecto y creó lazos muy especiales, pero aquellos fantasmas del pasado que lo atormentaron clamando por justicia por la traición de su propia sangre lo llevaron a largarse de la aldea. Ahora había destruido aquellos lazos de afecto que había tenido con sus compañeros y su enemigo yacía muerto. Todo había acabado y él no tenía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la más ínfima sensación de satisfacción por su logro. Debido en parte, quizás, al hecho de que tal y como dijo en más de una ocasión Itachi, él no había logrado odiarlo lo suficiente y algo de cariño aún se escondía en él. Odiaba admitirlo porque al amor venia de la mano del dolor.

No soportando más el dolor físico y el agotamiento psicológico y emocional cayó en los brazos de la inconsciencia. En medio de la lluvia y las ruinas perdió todo el sentido de lo que sucedía a sus alrededores, la única ventaja de ese estado en el que se encontraba era que la voz de Orochimaru parecía haberse acallado interiormente también. Al menos en el reino de Morfeo aquella serpiente no lo molestaría.

Cuando Zetsu consiguió regresar a donde estaba el Uchiha, el enmascarado conocido como tobi ya se encontraba en el lugar observando todo minuciosamente. Sin perder el tiempo el enmascarado miembro de akatsuki se llevó al Uchiha desmayado a su guarida para atender sus heridas. No lo dejaría morir teniendo la manera ideal de hacer que se uniera a él y lo ayudara a completar con sus planes.

Para cuando los miembros de Konoha pudieron abrirse paso, dado que las llamas negras del Amaterasu parecían formar un muro impenetrable, ya no quedaba ningún rastro, ni de Akatsuki ni de los hermanos Uchiha. La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre ellos, el cielo en esa parte parecía llorar las lágrimas del clan Uchiha al haber tenido a dos hermanos peleando a muerte. Mientras Kiba, Kakashi y el resto hacían observaciones sobre el estado de aquel lugar, Uzumaki sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó a la usuaria del byakugan mas esta negó con la cabeza al no hallar rastro de él mencionado.

—Los únicos chakras que puedo detectar ahora son los nuestros —respondió Hinata.

—Aun puedo captar algo de sus olores, pero... —dijo Kiba en un tono de resignación que no daba mucha esperanza.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde —anunció Kakashi desilusionado de no haber conseguido rescatar a su ex-alumno.

—Naruto… —susurró Sai, al verlo crujir los dientes y aproximarse al enorme emblema de los Uchiha que estaba pintado en la pared.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca puedo alcanzar a Sasuke? —se lamentó el rubio apoyando sus manos sobre el gran emblema. Con la lluvia cayendo era imposible saber si el blondo derramaba lágrimas o no, sin embargo, el dolor por un nuevo fracaso intentando rescatar al azabache, era muy notorio al punto de ser casi palpable.

 

En la cueva de Akatsuki, Tobi le daba los primeros auxilios a su “invitado”, desinfectaba sus heridas y le colocaba los vendajes correspondientes para evitar que se muriera de una hemorragia. Sin embargo, había algo que lo mantenía muy intrigado mientras lo curaba.

—Qué extraño —murmuró para sí mismo el de la máscara.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Zetsu mirando al chico inconsciente.

—Sigue transformado por el poder de la marca de maldición de Orochimaru —explicó Tobi—. Ya debería haber regresado a la normalidad, pero en su caso está perdurando aun cuando ni siquiera está despierto.

El enmascarado esperó con paciencia a que su “huésped” recobrara los sentidos para poder hablar con él acerca de su futuro. Luego de unas cuantas horas descansando, Sasuke abrió los ojos confundido sin saber que había sucedido. Su mente aún era un completo desorden, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni quien era la persona que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él. Preparándose para un posible ataque en su contra lo miró fijamente, sin hacer nada, pero mantenía su guardia alta.

—Qué bueno que despertaste tenemos cosas que hablar —dijo el enmascarado acercándose a Sasuke, creyéndolo algo ausente por esa mirada vacía que le dedicaba; a pesar de que Uchiha tenía su mirada analizándolo aun sin que lo supiera.

El silencio del hermano menor de Itachi fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del catatónico chico.

—No importa —restó importancia el enmascarado retirando levemente su máscara exhibiendo el magekyo sharingan de su único ojo—. Ahora tenemos que… ¡ARGG! —gritó con dolor cuando las llamas negras del Amaterasu cubrieron por completo su cuerpo.

Al haber hecho que su sharingan entrará en contacto con el de Sasuke hubo reacción refleja en la cual el mortal ataque fue lanzado en contra del enmascarado. El miembro de Akatsuki intentaba detener el avanzar de las quemaduras que producía el ataque con éxito nulo. Zetsu, quien fue a su rescate, terminó recibiendo partes de las oscuras llamas que rápidamente lo consumieron. Aquel ataque hizo que los ojos de Sasuke ardieran y sangraran provocándole un dolor que lo hacía gritar como un animal herido. Para cuando consiguió serenarse tan sólo un poco, en la cueva únicamente quedaban los restos del Amaterasu, dado que de los cuerpos no quedó ni el más mínimo rastro.

Pese al dolor de sus heridas aun frescas, Sasuke se levantó de la improvisada cama y salió de la cueva. En la forma en la que estaba ahora sus heridas parecían cerrarse y sanar en un tiempo tan corto que resultaba alarmante. Su apariencia no era para nada similar a la que tuvo tan sólo unas horas antes. Sus azabaches cabellos ahora eran largos y grisáceos, su envidiada piel de color lechoso adquirió una tonalidad oscura y sus ojos ya no eran aquellas gemas ónix que tanto fascinaban en antaño. La apariencia que portaba ahora era la de un auténtico monstruo para quien lo viera, mas tomando en cuenta las enormes manos en su espalda que parecían alas. Su imagen resultaba abominable y nada más verlo cualquiera huiría espantado.

Caminaba sin rumbo hacia ningún lugar, su triste y dura realidad era ser un monstruo, si antes era perseguido y buscado ahora lo que viviría sería aún peor. En un mundo de injusticia que nublaron sus sentimientos, se destrozaron por completo sus esperanzas haciendo que sólo sobrevivieran sus deseos de venganza. Sin propósito lo único que lo mantenía con vida y guiaba era el más puro instinto de supervivencia, la tormenta que ensordecía cualquier pensamiento cuerdo. Él anuló su cerebro por completo. La ira y el instinto eran sus guías, estaba roto y completamente destrozado por dentro, no dejó a Orochimaru vencer sobre él, pero tampoco logró derrotarlo. ¿Qué sería del destino de Sasuke ahora que se había perdido en un limbo incierto? ¿La marca de la maldición desaparecería algún día?

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. El monstruo

CAP 2: EL MONSTRUO

 

Un rumor se esparció entre los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos a la aldea de la hoja, un monstruo aterrador habitaba cerca de ellos. Se decía que poseía algunos rasgos similares a los de los humanos, pero las diferencias con ellos eran sumamente notables y causaban terror en quienes aseguraban haberlo visto y vivido para contarlo. Era una criatura solitaria que el terror había ido sembrando, una reputación se había formado por los múltiples incidentes donde este ser había herido de gravedad o simplemente asesinado a quienes se cruzaban con él. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a conocer su historia, una que se fue formulando entre las múltiples veces en las que se pasaba la voz sobre un avistamiento suyo.

En la claridad del día vagaba solo por los bosques que bordaban los límites de Konoha, cerrando los ojos suavemente dejándose embargar por imágenes que escapaban a su comprensión, lo que veía lo obsesionaba con recuerdos de un pasado difuso y doloroso. Intentaba huir de la sensación hiriente que tenía en el pecho, mas el dolor venía desde dentro y ningún lugar sería lo suficientemente lejano para escapar de lo que lo atormentaba. De su boca salían alaridos que hacían creer a quien lo oyera que era un grito de furia, sin embargo, la realidad era muy diferente al creer popular. No había rumbo que aquel ser quisiera seguir, sólo el movido por el instinto y por la más pura inercia que le dictaba seguir hacia delante.

 

Mientras tanto en Konoha los habitantes se hallaban inquietos sabiendo que tenían a un asesino peligroso en las cercanías de su hogar. El miedo estaba afectándolos a todos de manera muy profunda. Los padres de los gennin no querían que sus hijos salieran a ningún tipo de misión que los sacará de la protección de la aldea, los comerciantes no querían entrar ni salir de Konoha, aun si era ofrecida la escolta de ninjas de elite, simplemente el miedo podía más. Todo por culpa de aquella bestia que los acechaba, la economía y la cotidianidad de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja se había roto abruptamente.

La quinta Hokage, Tsunade, recibió gran cantidad de papeles en los que se había recolectado todo tipo de información sobre aquella criatura. En su mayoría eran historias de supervivientes que vieron a ese ser y el otro tanto era de gente que había conocido a alguien que, supuestamente, lo vio y sobrevivió. Siendo que la información era, o muy escasa o muy dudosa por provenir de rumores, la rubia no tenía más opción que seleccionar a un equipo ninja que se hiciera cargo del asunto.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó su asistente Shizune mirándola pensativa.

—Esta situación es insoportable —exclamó frunciendo el ceño ante el misterio envuelto en el asunto―. Deberé enviar a un escuadrón ninja que maneje esto.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que es muy peligroso ir a una misión sin saber nada del objetivo? —cuestionó mirando aquellos, prácticamente inútiles papeles con datos.

—En eso tiene razón tu asistente —habló la persona que ingresaba al despacho de la Hokage, quien no era otro que uno de los miembros del consejo.

—Danzou —dijo la rubia sin ocultar su molestia por haberse aparecido frente a ella—. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando aquí?

—Calma —pidió indiferente—. Sólo he venido por el asunto que tiene tan intranquilos a todos los aldeanos.

—Estoy en medio de ese asunto ahora —afirmó con la indirecta de que debía largarse en ese mismo momento—. Si no necesitas nada, hazme un favor y retírate.

—Ya deberías saber que mi prioridad es la seguridad y bienestar de Konoha —espetó arrugando la cara en gesto ofendido.

—No debes preocuparte me haré cargo del asunto —declaró la quinta.

—¿Piensas sacrificar a tus shinobis como si nada? —preguntó sabiendo que Senju no era capaz de sacrificar a los ninjas que estaban bajo su cargo—. Tal y como dijo tu asistente, ¿mandarlos sin saber nada del objetivo? Eso es un acto suicida.

—¿Qué intentas proponer? —cuestionó Tsunade tras meditar las acciones más convenientes para procurar el bienestar de sus subordinados.

―Deja que mis anbus investiguen acerca del asunto —soltó el anciano yendo directamente al punto.

—Sería lo mismo a que yo mandará a un escuadrón —reclamó Senju golpeando la mesa de su escritorio con su puño—. Tus ninjas tampoco saben nada, estaríamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Raíz sólo investigará desde las sombras lo que pueda llegar a ser aquel monstruo, luego te pasaré un reporte detallado de los hallazgos y decidirás que acción tomar ―explicó el líder de aquellos anbu con mucha tranquilidad aquella simple oferta.

Para la rubia cualquier cosa proveniente de Danzou era una clara señal de que algo se traía entre manos. Que aquel viejo decrepito viniera a tenderle una mano de buenas a primeras era algo más inverosímil que ella dejando el sake y las apuestas. Sin embargo, reflexionando sobre lo más conveniente de manera fría sin pensar en la persona que hizo tal propuesta, llegaba a la conclusión de que era la mejor opción. Los anbus de raíz eran especialistas en investigar desde las sombras de manera eficiente, quizás ellos sí podrían conseguir información que los pueblerinos no podían proporcionar. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla molesta por lo que iba a hacer, pero sin ninguna opción viable.

—De acuerdo —soltó finalmente la Hokage—. Dejaré a cargo tuyo la investigación de este monstruo misterioso.

—No te arrepentirás —dijo Danzou antes de salir del despacho de la misma manera en que entró, completamente imprevisto—. Por ahora —susurró una vez fuera del alcance auditivo de cualquier otra persona.

Danzou caminó a paso lento, meditaba su siguiente movimiento para deshacerse de Sasuke Uchiha. Uno de sus subordinados obtuvo información valiosa de alguien que logró verlo de cerca y lo que más destacó de aquel relato fue el terror que demostraba al hablar de ojos rojos como la sangre con puntos negros que cambiaban de forma. Eso, sumado al hecho de que se enteró de que en la batalla librada entre Itachi Uchiha y su hermano Sasuke, el vencedor era éste último, hacía de que las probabilidades y sospechas fueran muy altas. Ahora debía pensar en una manera inteligente de aprovechar lo que sabía y usarlo en contra de Tsunade para arrebatarle el puesto que tenía. Él era el único que sabía aquella tan probable hipótesis, ya que se encargó de asesinar al testigo que les dio esa información para asegurar su ventaja sobre Tsunade.

—Ustedes serán los asignados a la misión de exterminar de una vez al clan Uchiha —dijo Danzou sin siquiera voltear sabiendo que sus subordinados estaban detrás suyo oyendo atentamente.

—Sí, Danzou-sama —respondieron con sus máscaras puestas ocultando sus identidades mientras se mantenían de rodillas ante su jefe.

―Deberán asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke —dijo el anciano con voz firme—. No pueden permitirse fallar esta importante misión. Mantengan en absoluto secreto la identidad de su objetivo y desháganse del cuerpo cuando terminen.

—A la orden —respondieron al unísono desvaneciéndose entre las sombras para ir a cumplir prontamente con el encargo que les dieron.

Con una orden tan explícita como la recibida, los anbus de raíz no tardaron más tiempo del necesario en equiparse con las armas y provisiones para completar la misión. Se decía que el objetivo sólo divagaba en las partes más oscuras y profundas de los bosques que rodeaban al país del fuego. Localizarlo era un juego al azar, dado que éste siempre podía desaparecer su presencia a voluntad y dejarse ver sólo cuando no corría peligro. Los subordinados de Danzou se adentraron sin ningún temor a una parte extremadamente peligrosa, incluso para los ninjas más experimentados, esperando encontrar al monstruo.

La criatura que hallaron, y cuya apariencia coincidía con las vagas declaraciones de algunos testigos, al parecer de todos aquellos ojos que lo observaban era algo repulsivo. Las máscaras que portaban los ninjas enviados por Danzou era lo único que evitaba que entre ellos vieran los rostros deformados por el asco que les producía aquel ser que tenían enfrente. Se encontraba bebiendo agua, esa manera tan despreocupada de comportarse, sería su sentencia de muerte. Al estar dándoles las espaldas jamás vería el ataque, haciendo que el trabajo fuera sencillo y limpio.

Con sigilo lo rodearon para cerrarle cualquier salida que pudiera intentar tomar para huir de ellos. El filo de los kunais brillaba con la poca luz que se filtraba entre los abundantes árboles. Aunque era un detalle prácticamente insignificante, fue todo lo que Sasuke requirió para reaccionar ante el peligro inminente. Cuando la mano que sostenía aquel kunai descendió a gran velocidad, para matarlo en lo posible de un sólo golpe, Uchiha se desapareció de su campo de visión. Los latidos del corazón del atacante comenzaron a acelerarse en una sensación que él ya no debería tener: miedo. Como anbu de raíz estaba entrenado para no sentir nada, pero por alguna razón ese ser se la provocaba.

—¡Atrás de ti! —gritó uno de sus compañeros anbus intentando preverlo del ataque.

—¿Qu…? —ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entender que era lo que sucedía cuando su corazón ya había sido extraído de su pecho.

Se podía observar con claridad como la presa que Konoha seguía pasó a ser el cazador en cuestión de segundos. Aquel que alguna vez fue conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, ahora deformado por un poder maligno, sostenía despreocupado el corazón del anbu que lo atacó. La sangre corría por su mano proveniente de aquel órgano cuyo calor aún conservaba. Aquellas uñas largas eran fuertes y afiladas como aquellos kunais que sostenían los anbus de raíz al salir de sus escondites para comenzar una ofensiva más directa. Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron a un rojo aún más poderoso que el sharingan que alguna vez tuvo en su forma normal. Todo sucedió de manera brutal y rápida, no había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que lo intentaron cazar, cuando ya se podía ver como esa parte estaba llena de cadáveres. No teniendo nada más que hacer allí, Uchiha emprendió una nueva caminata, dejando a su paso huellas de la sangre dispersa.

Al no haber noticias de los primeros subordinados que Danzou mandó, tuvo la sospecha de que habían fallado. Sin embargo, se negaba a creerlo, sus subordinados eran ninjas altamente entrenados. ¿Cómo no eran capaces de asesinar a alguien como el mocoso Uchiha? Ordenó a otros ninjas a verificar la situación de los primeros encomendados y las noticias no fueron para nada satisfactorias. Los cuerpos sin vida que eran devorados lentamente por las alimañas que habitaban esa zona fueron una prueba confiable del fallo que tuvieron en la misión. El jefe de raíz estaba enfurecido por no haber obtenido lo que quería, pero no todo estaba perdido, al menos no según él. La Hokage aún no sabía quiénes ni cuantos anbus fueron a la misión, así que no tendría que revelar su fallo.

Para Sasuke sus días de recorrer los caminos con cierto grado de libertad acabaron de un momento a otro. Desde aquellos asesinatos que cometió en defensa propia, los ninjas con máscaras anbus no dejaban de aparecer una y otra vez. La lucha por la supervivencia era el pan de cada día para él, al cerrar los ojos sus sentidos lo hacían sobre reaccionar a cualquier mínima señal de algo cerca suyo. Era una medida necesaria que adoptó de manera instintiva para asegurar su supervivencia, dado que los enviados de Danzou llegaban uno tras otro intentando reclamar su vida. Todos y cada uno de los asesinos que intentaron algo en su contra, no sólo fallaron, sino que también terminaron muriendo en sus manos.

El responsable de todos esos atentados apretaba su bastón cada vez que recibía como noticia un nuevo fracaso. Sabía que el clan Uchiha era poderoso, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba el único superviviente debería ser pan comido librarse de él. Era un hueso duro de roer y tantas veces había intentado exterminarlo con nulo resultado. El tiempo continuaba corriendo provocando que Tsunade le pidiera resultados de aquella investigación que según el anciano iban bien, pero de la cual nunca le entregó algún reporte sobre el avance que tenía. Ella comenzaba a sospechar que estaba sucediendo algo raro, no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba, pero intuía que era algo que Danzou quería mantener oculto por alguna razón, seguramente egoísta.

Con la constante presión de la Hokage y la ineptitud de los shinobis a los que le encargaba matar al Uchiha, no tuvo más salida que recurrir a medidas extremas por lo que él mismo se haría cargo de librarse de esa aberración. Si quería que las cosas salieran perfectas debería de hacerlo con sus propias manos, dada la ineficacia que demostraron todos sus subordinados. Sin dar ningún aviso ni explicación al respecto, emprendió el viaje hasta uno de los páramos donde recientemente se hallaron los cadáveres de los últimos ninjas que intentaron cazar al portador del sharingan. Lo buscó durante algunos días, parecía que debía poner todas sus facultades como shinobi, incluso para localizarlo.

Lo encontró caminando solitariamente sin prestar atención a las nimiedades a su alrededor. Los animales podían moverse cerca suyo sin temor alguno, dado que Sasuke no reaccionaba de manera brusca ante ellos, algo contrario a lo que pasaba en cada ocasión en la que se veía con alguna persona. Su carácter era violento y de temer, para cualquiera que quisiera conservar la vida lo mejor era no provocarlo dándole la distancia que necesitaba para hacer lo que gustase. El anciano de Konoha, ingenuamente creyó que las defensas del Uchiha estaban bajas, por lo que probó con un ataque directo. El resultado: Sasuke cortándole la garganta. Enormes borbotones de sangre salieron de la garganta abierta del anciano, siendo una muerte rápida. Sin embargo, Danzou contaba con el poder de los sharingan que se había implantado en su brazo.

Sin importar las veces ni los métodos a los que recurrió Danzou siempre acababa muriendo, siendo forzado a usar el poder de los sharingan que poseía. La gran desventaja era que al hacerlo el ojo de sharingan que tenía implantado perdía su luz, o en otras palabras perdía todo su poder siendo un ojo ciego. Sasuke usó todo el repertorio de jutsus que tenía contra aquel enemigo tan difícil de exterminar, la victoria fue del más joven de los contendientes. Aun así, no se libró de consecuencias, Sasuke estaba agotado, herido y complemente solo. Cuando aquella batalla finalizó y el cuerpo de Danzou dejó de levantarse ante él, buscó un refugio donde esperar a que sus heridas sanarán.

 

 

Unos días luego de que Danzou desapareciera completamente sin dejar rastro, los dos miembros restantes del consejo le exigieron a Tsunade el envío de un equipo shinobi para buscarle. La rubia Hokage tenía sus dudas acerca de los motivos del ausentismo de aquel anciano tan entrometido, mas no podía permitir que un miembro de su aldea corriera peligro, pese a lo mucho que lo detestará. Shizune fue a llamar a ciertos shinobis que deberían completar esta misión, por órdenes de Senju tendría que seleccionar a aquellos que tuvieron tiempo libre. Pronto el equipo seleccionado para la tarea fueron Naruto, Ten Ten y Rock Lee, los dos últimos al ser de rango chunin no compartían todas sus misiones con Neji, quien era jounin.

La misión era corta y aparentemente sencilla de realizar era simplemente recolección de alguna información que les diera indicio de hacia dónde dirigir la mirada. El último destino que unos pocos pueblerinos les indicaron era hacia una zona altamente peligrosa donde se decía que un monstruo recorría los páramos dejando muerte y cadáveres a su paso. Un rumor que era fácilmente ignorados por ninjas experimentados que no se dejarían intimidar por un poco de folcklore proveniente de un misterio sin resolución hasta el momento. Los tres se separaron para tomar sus respectivos terrenos de búsqueda y abarcar la mayor área posible ocupando el menor tiempo para ello.

Rock Lee saltaba a través de los árboles buscando algún rastro dejado por Danzou, aun si fuese una pista pequeña la que encontrase podrían buscar algún significado útil para encaminarse hasta el desaparecido. Observó a diversas criaturas del bosque rehuyendo de él, o al menos así lo creyó hasta darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una sombra, cuya forma no alcanzaba a distinguir por la velocidad a la que se movía se abalanzó contra él. Intentó defenderse y se sorprendió horriblemente cuando sus ataques de corta distancia fallaban miserablemente. El dolor azotó su cuerpo sin siquiera notar en que momento recibió el daño que demostraba su ropa desgarrada y la sangre que derramaba con lentitud de sus heridas.

Lo que haya sido responsable del ataque al chico de las cejas pobladas fue repelido, temporalmente, por el oportuno ataque de Ten ten, quien con su kunais logró que aquella sombra que se abalanzaba contra su compañero tomará algo de distancia.

—¿Estás bien, Lee? —preguntó la kunoichi buscando con la mirada a sus alrededores.

—Algo herido, pero puedo soportarlo —contestó adolorido por las sangrantes heridas.

—Debemos estar alerta —dijo ella más para sí misma que para su compañero.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan inútiles como sus armas cuando aquella criatura se hizo presente destruyéndolas como si sólo se trataran de simples juguetes. Sea lo que fuere aquella entidad con apariencia humanoide les infundía un temor jamás conocido, tanto Rock Lee como Ten Ten jamás conocieron algo similar. El instinto salvaje que clamaba por sangre y muerte estaba en el aire y evidentemente era proveniente del recién llegado que los miraba fijamente con una aterradora tranquilidad que indicaba que de atacar ellos saldrían perdiendo. Era algo que ambos shinobis sentían como una humillación, ya que en esos momentos sólo deseaban correr sin importar nada, el instinto de supervivencia parecía estar a punto de ganar la batalla contra su sentido del deber. Mas aquel extraño ser les facilitó la elección al quitarle las opciones. El movimiento realizado en contra de los shinobis de Konoha fue rápido, tanto que no alcanzaron a verlo.

Una casi invisible lluvia de ataques que combinaban cortes, patadas y puños se sucedieron contra ellos, en forma similar a como caía lluvia, tan intempestiva y veloz que esquivarla resultaba sencillamente imposible. Ambos jóvenes gritaron del más profundo dolor por el daño recibido, alaridos que hicieron eco en el bosque, retumbando hasta sus confines. Últimas exclamaciones de ambos antes de caer en la inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre y el lacerante dolor que vencía con facilidad todo el entrenamiento ninja que recibieron para soportar de manera casi inhumana cualquier daño que sus cuerpos recibieran.  Aquella criatura se acercó con lentitud a ellos, pensando o quizás sólo verificando que ambos estuvieran completamente muertos. Cuando de forma repentina un golpe directo a su cara lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Naruto, quien había estado recorriendo su área asignada se movió en dirección a donde supuso provenían los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros. Sin detenerse a estudiar terreno o identificar a su enemigo se lanzó al ataque para alejarlo de los inconscientes compañeros quienes ni siquiera eran capaces de intentar huir de la inminente muerte. Pronto cuando los ojos azules estudiaron a detalle aquel oponente frente suyo, no pudo más que abrir los ojos en la más infinita sorpresa. Lo reconocía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aquella imagen de su amigo entregándose al chakra diabólico que le ofrecía la rastrera serpiente que se lo arrebató de su lado.

—¡SASUKE! —gritó intentando captar la atención de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, sólo recibió como respuesta un leve gruñido semejante al de un animal.

Sorpresivamente el de la larga cabellera dio un ataque directo al rubio, dejándole como única salida defenderse de los ataques usando otros de igual poder. Las habilidades de Naruto habían crecido en ese tiempo y aun así sentía que seguía sin superar a su rival de antaño. Se le veía errático y violento atacando cual animal que siente que su territorio ha sido invadido. Intentó gritar y hacerlo reaccionar con palabras, pero al igual que en sus encuentros anteriores no llegaron a los oídos ajenos, aunque sentía una ligera diferencia. Veces anteriores Sasuke le contestaba, así fuera con explicaciones confusas, excusas que nadie entendía o simples comentarios sarcásticos y burlones. Esta vez no hubo nada de aquello, simples gruñidos salvajes que no dejaban entrever alguna palabra o a siquiera algo similar al lenguaje.

Se mantuvieron enfrascados en una batalla duradera y agotadora, el jinchuriki hasta tuvo que recurrir al chakra del zorro para no desfallecer frente a su oponente. Se negaba rotundamente a dejar ir a Sasuke de nuevo y el demonio disfrutó usando su deseo para liberar aún más de su poder. Tanto tiempo sin saber de su mejor amigo, ahora teniéndolo enfrente no permitiría que se fuera de su lado, no había razón para que continuará manteniéndose aquella infernal distancia entre ambos. Su poder se acrecentó con sus sentimientos egoístas de obtener al otro sin importar qué. Una recreación de su batalla en el valle del fin fue lo que puso final al enfrentamiento actual. Un choque entre el rasengan y el chidori, siendo este último superado por el primero, mandando a volar al Uchiha, quien, herido y cansado, sólo se dejó caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

El rubio respiraba completamente agitado por el esfuerzo aún conservaba los rasgos en su cara que hacían visible el uso del chakra del zorro demonio. Hizo su jutsu clones de sombras para que auxiliarán a sus compañeros heridos, mientras él en persona se aproximaba a su rival. Uchiha se hallaba inconsciente y herido, aunque esa no era razón para no atarlo, debía llevárselo pronto antes de que despertará e intentará atacarlo y huir nuevamente de su hogar. Tal y como prometió de niño así fuese por la fuerza se llevaría a Sasuke a donde pertenecía y no lo dejaría huir pasará lo que pasará.

 

Unos meses después, Uzumaki reposaba en su cómodo asiento de Hokage portando aquella capa que lo destacaba como tal. Docenas de papeles que debía firmar como parte de su obligación como representante de la aldea se encontraban apilados uno sobre otro en montañas que parecían no tener fin al intentar firmar algunos y ver cómo sin importar cuando leyera y firmara la cantidad que le restaba seguía siendo la misma. Cabeceaba cansado de sus horas en la misma posición que entumecía sus músculos y cuyo aburrimiento de tanto papeleo sólo lo hacía desear dormir un buen rato. En medio de su batalla para que Morfeo no se lo llevara en horas laborales apareció su confiable amigo a rescatarlo del tentador sueño y descanso que sus ojos pedían.

Shikamaru Nara se había convertido en el consejero y mano derecha de su amigo rubio, por lo que tenía permitido tomarse la confianza de golpearlo con un libro para hacerlo reaccionar de su intento de tomar una corta siesta en el trabajo. La cual si llegaba a ser como las que él mismo acostumbraba de pequeño, tardaría varias horas en despertar y eso sólo incrementaría la cantidad de documentos que debería revisar y firmar. Eso a su vez retrasaba al Nara, quien era el que se encargaba de darles una segunda opinión y archivarlos donde correspondiese una vez que estuviera seguro de que no tenían algún error o falla a corregir. Con lo observador que siempre fue el perezoso Shikamaru no era de extrañar que de inmediato notara un corte en la mejilla del Uzumaki.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿qué le sucedió a tu rostro? —preguntó con tranquilidad el Nara.

—¿Ehh?¿Esto? —cuestionó señalando la zona donde estaba la herida.

—Sí, eso ―afirmó con un leve cabeceo.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse —negó algo nervioso por la mirada que no se despegaba de él intentando obtener algo de información.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó con duda palpable.

—No hay de qué preocuparse ttebayo —aseguró con una gran sonrisa que de cierta manera lo tranquilizaba un poco.

—¿No habrá sido alguna novia o sí? —sonrió con picardía Shikamaru.

—Por supuesto que no —negó con rapidez el blondo.

—Tranquilo —dijo el del peinado de piña levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Es sólo que como nunca has salido con chicas, no tienes novia ni nada similar. Al menos que se sepa.

—No me hace falta —afirmó con seguridad.

—Pero seguro has tenido tus momentos ¿no? —soltó el comentario de manera despreocupada— Hay ocasiones donde tienes moretones y marcas pequeñas.

—No tengo novia y jamás la tendré —la seguridad de los ojos azules al decir esto era bastante notoria—. No quiero, ni necesito una.

—Bueno, yo sólo decía —se encogió de hombros el otro—. Yo ya me retiro a mi casa.

—Salúdame a Temari ttebayo —despidió en tono alegre Naruto.

Continuó tan sólo unos momentos más en aquella oficina, el suficiente tiempo como para que nadie anduviera rondando por esos lares. Al estar seguro de que nadie vería el destino ni la ruta que usaba, se encaminó a paso apresurado ansioso de llegar. El Hokage cada día, desde hacía tanto tiempo iba por ese lugar con la única intención de verlo, debía ir a su lado, era una necesidad que apenas conseguía refrenar el tiempo suficiente para atender los deberes de la aldea. De ser posible, quizás permanecería cada minuto a su lado sin importarle el mundo exterior ni nada más. El final de ese camino que usó el rubio lo conducía directamente hasta la prisión de Konoha, pero él no iría a la zona normal donde estaban los criminales de poca calaña. No señor, su destino era ir hasta una celda especial de alto secreto, tan importante que, únicamente él tenía permitido el acceso.

La mirada antes alegre y brillante que todos conocían del Hokage repentinamente cambió a una más fiera su pupila parecía haberse afilado como la de un felino a punto de cazar una presa. Caminó decidido con un porte imponente acercándose hasta una celda poblada de sellos que suprimían el chakra. Allí, entre los barrotes de la celda limitando el espacio de quien se hallaba dentro, estaba a quien deseaba ver Naruto. No conforme con la limitación que representaban los barrotes, aquel estaba limitado por cadenas y sellos. Aún seguía vivo, aunque no fuese algo que se supiera por las personas en general, el secreto más atesorado por su Hokage seguía con vida oculto de todos quienes pudieran dañarlo o alejarlo de su lado.

Sasuke aun transformado por el sello de la maldición era prisionero de quien fuese su mejor amigo. Uzumaki lo sabía, era espantosamente consciente de que tanto el cuerpo como la mente del Uchiha ya no eran las mismas, habían sido absolutamente modificadas por el poder corrupto otorgado por Orochimaru. Aun así, para él seguía siendo Sasuke, su apariencia podía ser diferente, pero era él, ante sus azules ojos, seguía siendo aquel azabache que compartió con él en el equipo 7. Era ese el motivo de su ansiedad por encontrarlo en aquel lugar que destino únicamente para él, donde yacía desnudo a la espera de su visita diaria. La única persona que podía tener contacto con Sasuke era un derecho exclusivo suyo, por eso se acercaba viendo al otro ansioso por su llegada. Tiró de la cadena que adornaba el cuello de su prisionero y lo atrajo hasta su propio cuerpo para acariciar con delicadeza una de sus mejillas alguna vez blanca.

—Hola, Teme —saludó Naruto con una sonrisa torcida.

La corta distancia entre ellos era lo que permitía que distinguieran los rasgos de la cara de quien tenían en frente. La luz escaseaba en aquel recóndito lugar donde el respetable y venerado Hokage dejaba que sus más bajos instintos se liberaran mezclándose con los sentimientos que luchaba por reprimir. Siempre tener que anteponer a la aldea por sobre sí mismo, cualquier deseo era censurado. Con excepción de uno: tener a Uchiha Sasuke para él solo.

Un gruñido ininteligible escapó de los labios de Sasuke, en su estado parecía más un animal salvaje que un humano. Ya no había razonamiento o recuerdos de nada. Sasuke parecía moverse bajo los efectos de sus instintos. Buscaba comida, atacaba a quien intentaba herirlo, todo como si en verdad hubiera dejado de ser humano. Sin embargo, Uzumaki creía lo contrario. Aquel frente a él seguía siendo Sasuke, su apariencia no importaba. Él era Uchiha Sasuke y eso era todo lo que importaba, especialmente por pertenecerle al rubio.

Años persiguiéndolo a sol y a sombra, entrenando hasta sentir que sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para estar a su nivel. Dolor y esfuerzo que al fin traían su debida recompensa: era el Hokage. Su sueño estaba cumplido y con ello acarreaban los beneficios, como tener a su lado a su eterna obsesión:  el último de los Uchiha. Se acercó hasta sus ataduras metálicas y se deshizo de ellas con facilidad.

Intentó besarlo, siendo esquivado por el prisionero que respondió dando un golpe con su mano. Las afiladas y largas uñas de Sasuke dejaron nuevos cortes en la cara del de ojos azules, quien ya tenía algunas marcas de sus encuentros anteriores. En esos momentos, donde el ex-vengador perdía el juicio atacándolo, era cuando Naruto debía ponerse firme con él. Aunque no fuera su culpa no podía dejar que perdiera el poco control que hallaba bajo la sumisión de sus encuentros carnales.

El portador del sharingan se sacudía violentamente haciendo rechinar las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero. Uzumaki de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza recibiendo sus arañazos y puñetazos ocasionales. Agradecía infinitamente que el poder del Kyubi lo ayudara a cerrar sus heridas en poco tiempo; de ser una persona normal no sabía siquiera si viviría. Pasaron largos momentos en los que Sasuke gemía y gritaba sin razones aparentes, perdido en su propia mente. Sólo dentro de su psique se podría entender la causa de sus tormentos.

Cuando los movimientos más frenéticos cesaron, Naruto se permitió volver a mirar de frente a Sasuke. Éste se veía más relajado que momentos atrás, sus ojos rojos permanecieron fijos en los azules y luego en la sangre que caía del rostro herido del rubio. Tal y como si fuera un animal curando las heridas de su pareja, sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer la sangre y las heridas. El Hokage ya conocía ese proceder de su “amigo”. Siempre que en un episodio de perdida de auto control y hería al jinchuriki, Uchiha lamía las heridas a consciencia. Con cuidado pasaba su áspera lengua limpiando los caminos carmesíes que quedaron tras su ataque, mientras el Hokage sólo se limitaba a quedarse quieto y dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Pacientemente esperó a que el otro terminará, nunca había tenido aquella virtud, mas desde que Sasuke estaba allí encerrado por su designio, aprendió a tenerla para poder complacer a su prisionero. Cuando los labios del Uchiha dejaron ensalivadas las heridas que causó, Naruto se permitió usar su mano para mover su mentón haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Se sentía un depravado por lo que hacía. ¡Se aprovechaba de que Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales! Y lo peor es que ¡NO LE IMPORTABA! Si debía ser hipócrita y mentiroso para que nadie se metiera entre ellos, eso haría y, de hecho, es lo que venía haciendo desde que lo nombraron héroe por una victoria que no obtuvo.

Sus manos canelas delinearon el cuerpo de piel grisácea. ¿Le repugnaba aquella apariencia? Para ser honesto, no. Lo que le molestaba era que aquella fue la apariencia que usó cuando se enfrentaron en el Valle del Fin. La última imagen que tenía del azabache era la que le otorgó el poder de la marca de maldición. Eso sólo podía relacionarlo con Orochimaru, el hombre que los separó cuando niños. Hervía de cólera al oírlo hablar de Sasuke como si fuese su propiedad, pero ya no más. Ni siquiera el legendario sannin logró obtener a Sasuke por completo. Odiaba saber que el estado del Uchiha se debía a que Orochimaru intentaba controlar su mente. Sin embargo, él sería el ancla del moreno, él permanecía a su lado sacándolo de su tormentosa convivencia con la serpiente.

La mente de Uchiha, se perdía cada vez que Naruto hacía lo propio de sus visitas: besarlo. Capturar sus labios hasta que su mente se perdiera en la lejanía y que sólo se entregara a él sin restricciones o pensamientos absurdos que interrumpieran aquel momento. Era allí y tan sólo por efímeros instantes que el rubio sentía que el verdadero Sasuke tenía esperanza de volver a la normalidad. Cuando en medio de besos apasionados y caricias libres de pudor, el de cabellos antes oscuros lo miraba como en antaño.

Uzumaki no recordaba cuando inicio todo. ¿Cuándo dejó de ser un simple amigo que cuidaba de Sasuke a uno que moría de ansiedad durante horas a la espera de poder tocarlo? No lo sabía y francamente, ya no le importaba. Aquel ser que, temido por todos, considerado un monstruo sanguinario se rendía ante sus besos y gustoso le hacía lugar entre sus piernas. Una vista que lo tentaba y producía efectos casi inmediatos en su hombría. Sus dedos ensalivados por su propia lengua atendieron la rosada entrada que se mostraba dispuesta ante él.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo adivinar y poder afirmar que conocía a Sasuke. Siendo normal era difícil entenderlo con lo cerrado y callado que era, empero ahora que no era capaz de pronunciar palabras y sólo emitía gemidos y chillidos similares a los de un animal, contaba únicamente con su instinto, la práctica y la experiencia para poder complacerlo. Introdujo sus dedos junto a su lengua para prepararlo, aunque ya estuvieran acostumbrados a mantener relaciones sexuales, nunca Naruto dejó de lado los cuidados y los mimos que le daba a su amante previamente a la penetración.

Cuando sintió que aquel ano estaba listo para él, subió su cabeza y pegó su frente a la de Sasuke, entró con lentitud disfrutando del rostro contorsionado de Uchiha, junto a los superficiales cortes que hacia el moreno con sus uñas. Era típico de aquel Teme, meter las manos entre su ropa para dejarle enormes marcas que sin dudas llamarían la atención de todos. Los ondulantes movimientos del rubio crearon una sinfonía de gemidos y alaridos surgidos de la garganta del último Uchiha. Los bajos gemidos de Naruto pasaban casi desapercibidos, pero Sasuke les ponía una especial atención guiándose por ellos para saber cuánto lo disfrutaba Naruto.

La rutina establecida se cumplía cuando sus cuerpos se sentían desfallecer luego del placer que se otorgaban mutuamente. Naruto se retiraba lentamente del interior de Sasuke, pero lo abrazaba contra su pecho con cariño aferrándose a ese cuerpo. Las lágrimas siempre se agolpaban en los ojos azules al pensar que Uchiha no era el de siempre y que su magnetismo sumado a los incontrolables sentimientos que tenían por él eran los que lo impulsaban a quedarse lo más posible con él.

—Aunque no me entiendas, quiero decirte que no dejare de buscar como regresarte a la normalidad —prometió el rubio acariciando la mejilla de un muy cansado Sasuke—. ¿Y sabes por qué lo haré? Porque te amo, y por eso no me importa cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar por ti ttebayo —dijo recibiendo unos leves gemidos de parte de su amante—. Aunque no me entiendas quiero que mis sentimientos te alcancen.

 

“ _Lo hacen y por eso te dejé tomarme aquella vez en que todo comenzó, porque sabía que cuando dijiste que me amabas era real y nunca dejaste de repetirlo”_

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Renacer

Cap 3: Renacer

 

La fría brisa de la noche hacía bailar las hojas separadas de los árboles a los que alguna vez pertenecieron, una danza que sólo ocurría cuando todos los habitantes se hallaban dormidos en el resguardo de sus casas. Ese era el momento en el que dos figuras recorrían las desoladas calles, lejos de ojos curiosos. La alta figura del Hokage vagaba llevando de la mano a lo que muchos llamarían “monstruo”, quien iba usando un pantalón y se cubría la parte superior con la capa del Hokage, ya que las enormes manos en su espalda impedían que usara una camisa normal. Sasuke iba a su lado dejándose guiar por aquella mano que se negaba soltarlo, el rubio le sonreía cándidamente como si estuvieran en medio de una cita.

—Mira, Teme —señaló el de ojos azules hacia el puesto Ichiraku—. Aquí veníamos a comer junto a Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan —explicó haciendo gestos con la mano libre.

Naruto sonreía con melancolía recordando aquellos buenos momentos en que Sasuke estaba con ellos como parte del equipo. Donde llevaban a cabo sus “legendarias” peleas y competencias de quien comía más, donde discutían por ver quién era el mejor, siendo separados por Kakashi cuando se volvían demasiado escandalosos. El de las marquitas pensaba en todas aquellas veces que pregonó que alcanzaría su sueño de ser Hokage, lo irónico es que poseyendo ese título con gusto lo cambiaría por volver a tener a su mejor amigo como era antes. Su título se lo ganó únicamente por la simple casualidad de haber sido reconocido por Uchiha y porque éste se dejó capturar por él.

—Ven, vamos por allá —ordenó Naruto jalando la mano del otro para caminar—. Iremos a otro de nuestros lugares favoritos ttebayo —anunció sonriendo con alegría.

Para Uchiha el cielo nocturno parecía colorearse al llenarse de sólo una persona: Naruto. El Hokage siempre le daba alguno que otro beso cuando salían a pasear, él afirmaba con voz animada que eran sus citas y que eran el doble de especiales al poder estar juntos sin ser interrumpidos por ningún deber de su puesto ni ninguna mirada indiscreta que pudiera juzgar a Sasuke por la apariencia que tenía. Lo que el jinchuriki desconocía era que aquellos besos inocentes eran lo que lograban despertar a su amante del letargo en el que lo sumía la constante lucha por el control de su mente. Los pensamientos que invadían la mente del último Uchiha siempre eran dirigidos a su preocupación por él:

 

_A veces odio la vida que hice, basta con mirar a mi alrededor para saber los errores que he cometido y el infierno que te hago pasar en cada momento en que intentas alcanzarme con tanta desesperación. No quiero que la astucia de Orochimaru llegue a contaminar tu mente como lo hizo con la mía. Alejarte de mí sería lo más sensato, pero soy dolorosamente consciente que tu voz es lo único que ilumina mis días, es por ese sonido que puedo ser yo al menos por momentos. Sólo por ti seguiré en esta batalla contra esta vil serpiente que susurra una y mil promesas de poder y venganza que me rehusé a aceptar. Sin embargo, sé de mi propia debilidad por mis sentimientos y temo caer en la oscuridad; en una tan profunda en la que ni tus promesas de amor logren abrir mis ojos._

 

Los recuerdos donde estaban juntos los hacían sonreír a ambos, aquellos buenos momentos que parecían tan lejanos en su memoria, pero tan vividos cuando pasaban por esos lugares. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke sentían que se empapaban de la nostalgia, los labios del Uchiha sellaban las palabras que su corazón quería expresar y sólo leves gruñidos escapaban de ellos. Mientras que los ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaban desbordarse. Él deseaba salvar a Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, sin importar cuantos pergaminos estudiara no sabía cómo revertir aquel jutsu retorcido creado por el sannin de las serpientes. No podía pedir ayuda, ya que él aseguró que exterminó a la criatura responsable de tantas muertes. Era una mentira. Una que estaba dispuesto a sostener con tal de no renunciar a la única persona a la que se aferraría sin importar qué.

Siguieron caminando con los ocasionales gruñidos de Sasuke al mirar algunas de las edificaciones y las explicaciones entusiastas del rubio. Era lo único que le quedaba. En un momento donde dio por pérdida toda esperanza, lo recordó: durante su reencuentro Sasuke lo reconoció. Podía ser terquedad o simple estupidez de su parte, pero… si lo recordaba a él. ¿Podría recordar lo demás? Sin tener nada que lo corroborara, decidió arriesgarse y fue así como su rutina comenzó. Al caer la madrugada estando seguro de que los únicos ninjas despiertos serían los centinelas que custodiaban la entrada y los límites de Konoha, ellos paseaban por el centro de la aldea.

—Aquí está tu antiguo departamento —dijo Naruto cuando llegaron frente al complejo—. Entremos.

El blondo guio con cuidado al otro y le abrió la puerta dejándole el paso. Varias veces estuvieron allí y en cada ocasión el portador del sharingan parecía fijarse en una cosa diferente. En una ocasión se quedó mirando su armario desordenado y casi podía jurar que le reprochaba el desastre que eran sus antiguas ropas. Sin embargo, en ésta se acercó a la mesa de noche y empezó a hacer aquel gemido/gruñido lastimero mientras tocaba la foto del equipo siete con sus dedos.

—Esos somos nosotros —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de tristeza—. Esa vez ni tú ni yo queríamos estar demasiado cerca ttebayo —recordó rascándose la mejilla con pena—. Pero qué bueno que nos obligaron a tomarla y nosotros… nosotros —se interrumpió su frase por los hipeos que tenía al intentar contener el llanto.

El dolor y la culpa se agolpaban en el pecho de Naruto, recordándole que no fue capaz de salvar a Sasuke. Si aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte hubiera tenido más fuerza no le hubieran puesto la marca de maldición. Si hubiera logrado derribarlo en el Valle del Fin no habría ido a las garras del sannin. Era débil, siempre lo fue, no poseía el poder para proteger a las personas que amaba. Sus lágrimas fluían con rapidez sintiendo la punzada en su pecho, aquella palabra que lo perforaba: Débil. Agachaba la mirada no queriendo mostrarle a Sasuke su vergüenza al llorar por el pasado y se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo. Era la primera vez que el otro miraba la foto del equipo, debería celebrar que fijó su atención en algo de tanto valor sentimental. Sin embargo, sólo podía sentir la cicatriz de aquella vez ardiendo.

Un leve gruñido cerca de él consiguió regresar su atención a su acompañante. Era Sasuke que le intentaba decir algo aun cuando sólo podía hacer esos pequeños sonidos que no se entendían. Empero, lo que si entendió fue lo que quería decirle cuando levantó su mano y limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas. Las afiladas uñas herían sin querer las mejillas del Hokage mezclando la sangre con el llanto, al notarlo Sasuke intentó retirar su mano, pero fue detenido por el de ojos azules. Al contrario de alejarlo, Naruto lo atrapó en un abrazo desesperado, lo mantenía contra su pecho, dejando que las saladas gotas de sus ojos empaparan el hombro contrario.

—No te rindas —pidió entre sollozos—. Yo seguiré a tu lado, pero te lo suplico sigue luchando, esa serpiente no te ha ganado. No lo dejes vencer —los labios temblorosos de Naruto expresaban su miedo a que Sasuke dejara de recordarlo.

Uchiha sólo abrió los ojos dejándose abrazar, no podía dar palabras de consuelo. Aunque intentaba expresar lo que sentía de su boca no salían las palabras. Uzumaki se separó un momento de su cuello, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos alguna vez totalmente negros ahora tenían el sharingan activado todo el tiempo, pero aun entre el rojo y el negro de su herencia distinguía la preocupación. Los parpadeos constantes que se repetían detallando su expresión. Aunque cualquiera lo llamaría loco, él podía asegurar que Sasuke estaba preocupado por él.

—Eres a quien no puedo renunciar, ¿sabes por qué? —preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta—. Porque eres a quien amo.

Un pequeño y delicado beso era lo que compartían en aquella noche donde la luna llena era todo lo que los iluminaba. Aunque la mañana volvería a ser dolorosa al tener que encadenarlo bajo tantos sellos, en este momento sólo lo deseaba a él. Aquel que representó, desde siempre, su primer y más importante lazo. Por Sasuke, quien sólo por sus palabras parecía estar resistiendo la oscuridad que se cernía a cada momento sobre él. Su mente se negaba a ceder, pero por muy egocéntrico que sonara, sabía que era por su causa. Si abandonaba al Uchiha, ya no habría nada que salvar de lo que alguna vez fue. Estaba enamorado tan profundamente de aquel “bastardo” como le decía, que no lo dejaría. Seguiría con sus recorridos nocturnos, aun si no daban ningún resultado exitoso seguiría repitiéndolos.

La voz del Hokage fue perdiendo el tono animado que tenía al inicio de la caminata con destino hacia el cuarto privado donde lo mantenía apresado al Uchiha. No dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su lado y no dejaría que Sasuke se fuera en un descuido, de sólo pensar en que volvieran a cazarlo llamándolo monstruo le aterraba. Si dejaba que el portador del sharingan huyera o estuviera al descubierto, esta vez podría no tener la misma suerte que antes y perderlo para siempre. Abandonó aquellas ideas que le planteaban la posibilidad de perder a su amado y dando un par de sacudidas a su cabeza se concentró en vigilar que nadie se percatara de lo que sucedía.

—Teme tengo que dejarte de nuevo aquí —anunció mientras ingresaban al oscuro y solitario cuarto destinado para su “amante”—. Sabes que no me gusta esto, pero debo hacerlo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Aún con aquel sentimiento de culpa estrujando con fuerza su pecho, Naruto le colocó las cadenas y los sellos que limitaban al último Uchiha al pequeño espacio. Los ojos azules se llenaban del deseo de darle libertad cada vez que oía los pequeños y lastimeros gemidos emitidos por el otro, le recordaba a un animal herido que ruega piedad. Sin embargo, su deseo por tenerlo a su lado y la esperanza de volver a ver a aquel chico que, representaba su primer y verdadero lazo, lo mantenían firme en que debía hacer lo que hacía.

—En cuanto mi trabajo termine vendré a verte lo más pronto posible —anunció el rubio acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke, una vez que lo tuvo atado—. Te amo ttebayo —dijo despidiéndose con sus dos besos acostumbrados: uno en los labios y uno en la frente.

La ancha y fuerte espalda, con una capa blanca cuyas letras rojas destacaban la palabra “Hokage”, era lo último que Uchiha pudo divisar antes de que la única puerta fuera nuevamente cerrada. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban a su alrededor cada vez que no tenía al de ojos azules para mostrarle la luz que parecía irradiar cada vez que le sonreía.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la voz susurrante que siempre atormentaba a Sasuke hiciera acto de presencia; era Orochimaru. Nuevamente, como en cada ocasión donde se quedaba en soledad, aparecía desde su sub-consciente para susurrarle que dejara de pelear. La lucha era constante dentro de él, el sannin no cedía en sus intentos de obtener el cuerpo del Uchiha, el cual era prácticamente suyo desde que la marca de maldición se liberó por completo. El menor de los Uchiha conservaba un leve rastro de raciocinio, uno que parecía estar a punto de extinguirse con el pasar de los días.

Sólo cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, servía como señal para que la batalla dentro de su interior diera inicio. Dentro de su mente todo pareció vacío, era como si estuvieran rodeados por una oscura nada. Un sitio vacío que no se hallaba en ninguna parte, cuyo límite no era visible, sólo el “suelo” debajo de Orochimaru y Sasuke se apreciaba como algo “real”. Aun cubierto por la extraña neblina blanca que flotaba en el aire y que cubría todo evitando que el suelo pudiera verse, se suponía que allí había un piso sobre el que ellos estaban parados.

_—¿Cuándo vas a rendirte, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó el de ojos amarillos mirándolo fijamente mientras le mostraba una sonrisa confiada—. Cada día pareces más débil._

_Cada uno de ellos permanecía a una distancia considerable para no ser la víctima del otro, sabían que un sólo paso en falso podría definir de una vez quien sería el dueño de ese cuerpo. Ante el comentario burlón del mayor, el azabache frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la compostura. Siempre era la misma rutina desde que dejó que la marca se saliera de control; el sannin tentando su paciencia y jugando con sus emociones en búsqueda de verlo ceder a su poder._

_—¿No tienes otra cosa que decir? —cuestionó el moreno mirándolo con aburrimiento—. Siempre dices las mismas cosas, ¿acaso crees que caeré en tus patéticos trucos?_

_—No son trucos —replicó con molestia el viperino mostrando su ceño arrugado en señal de molestia—. Es una realidad. Cada día estás más y más débil, pronto no podrás evitar que posea tu cuerpo._

_—Eso no es verdad —afirmó mirándolo con frialdad._

**_“Gracias a Naruto no lo ha logrado”_ **

_Fue el pensamiento fugaz que cruzó por la mente del de ojos negros, mas al estar **dentro** de su mente, aquel pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido por el sannin con quien mantenía aquella lucha de voluntades. El viperino sonrió de manera maliciosa al sentir aquel apego de parte de Sasuke hacia el rubio. Desde la primera vez que los vio en los exámenes chunnin supo con una certeza palpable que el jinchuriki ejercía una enorme influencia en el moreno. Mientras Uzumaki estuviera para Sasuke no habría manera de tentarlo a rendirse, empero a su favor tenía que, siendo la fuente de aquella fortaleza, también lo sería de su debilidad._

_—¿Crees que Naruto-kun no se aburrirá de ti? —cuestionó con aquella voz que susurraba palabras que lo invadían cual veneno._

_—Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia —dictaminó con molestia el azabache._

_Pese a la estoica que se mantenía la cara del portador del sharingan, las alteraciones a su alrededor daban la información de que aquellas palabras le habían afectado. La neblina que los rodeaba comenzó a moverse tal y como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera empezado a moverla. A juzgar por la forma en que la neblina se movía de manera azarosa, se podía pensar en que fuertes y huracanadas ventiscas hubieran dado el preludio de una tormenta catastrófica._

_—Él hace su mejor esfuerzo por estar contigo —le recordó el de cabello largo mirándolo satisfecho de los resultados que estaba logrando—. Sin embargo, me temo que pronto se cansará de ti y buscará a una verdadera persona que lo haga feliz._

_—Naruto no haría tal cosa —contradijo Sasuke—. Siempre ha sido un hombre cabeza hueca, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nada lo hace cambiar de parecer._

_—Tú sólo permaneces encerrado en una jaula para su disfrute sexual —continúo hablando Orochimaru usando un tono lleno de desprecio y asco—. Con el pasar del tiempo dejarás de atraerle y se deshará de ti. Ni siquiera es entendible como es que puede poseer el cuerpo de un monstruo como tú._

_El “suelo” sobre el que ambos estaban parados comenzó a temblar, Sasuke se mordió los labios intentando calmar su creciente ira por aquellas palabras. El miedo a que eso se hiciera realidad siempre estaba presente en su corazón. Él amaba a Naruto y sabía, por boca de éste, que era correspondido. No era una simple atracción sexual las que los mantenía unidos, era un lazo mucho más profundo y sincero. Por tanto, las palabras del sannin sólo conseguían que sus deseos de darle muerte crecieran, y de no ser porque no tenía una forma segura de ganarle lo hubiera hecho sin ningún reparo._

_Varias veces ya había hecho el intento de darle fin a aquel parásito que vivía en su cuerpo, cuyo único propósito era avanzar y poseerlo por completo. Se negaba a perder frente a ese repugnante ser. Orochimaru le había enseñado bien, le daba crédito por eso, ya que de no ser por sus duros entrenamientos lo más probable es que hubiera caído ante él hace un buen tiempo._

_—No hables de lo que no sabes —ordenó Uchiha poniéndose en guardia._

_Algo se sentía extraño en la atmosfera del lugar, siempre que estaban frente a frente todo parecía más denso y pesado, mas en esta ocasión se sentía especialmente asfixiado de sólo estar viendo al de ojos amarillos. Sus negros ojos no perdían detalle de los movimientos del contrario, más aún al notar como había un brillo de diversión y maldad al mirarlo. Era como si supiera que algo iba a suceder ese mismo día y lo que era bueno para el sannin significaba una pérdida para él, dada su situación._

_—Hoy mismo definiremos esto, Sasuke-kun —aseguró el mayor juntando sus manos como si preparara un jutsu._

_—Me parece perfecto —afirmó con una media sonrisa—. De esa manera no tendré que seguir soportando tu asquerosa presencia en mi cuerpo._

_Con un chasquido de dedos por parte del hombre de apariencia viperina unas masas de carne sanguinolentas emergieron desde el suelo, rodeando por completo a Sasuke. El mencionado las observó con atención, no eran diferentes de lo que sucedió el día en que Orochimaru intentó absorberlo al meterlo en su cuerpo. Y el resultado no sería diferente tampoco, según sus optimistas pensamientos._

_—No te funcionó la primera vez y no lo hará esta tampoco —se burló Uchiha mirando con aburrimiento esas cosas. Las venció una vez y no fue nada difícil._

_Su comentario fue ignorado por el otro, quien sólo mantenía su posición como si esperara algo. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba esperando, no era algo que quisiera ver. Mientras antes terminara con él, más pronto sería libre de su presencia. Movió de manera imperceptible su pie derecho hacia adelante y de un sólo impulso se lanzó contra el sannin; siendo su ataque detenido por las masas de carne que rodearon su pie restante, impidiendo su avance._

_—No te será tan fácil como la vez anterior —advirtió Orochimaru—. De los errores se aprende y yo lo he hecho._

_—Si aprendieras de tus errores dejarías de intentar poseer mi cuerpo —masculló con molestia mientras liberada su pie de aquella cosa._

_El de cabello largo se lanzó contra Sasuke dispuesto a golpearlo, a lo que el menor ya estaba poniéndose en guardia para contraatacar al momento de tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca. Mas su pequeño plan fue frustrado por aquellas masas de carne que comenzaron a moverse inquietas acercándose a él. Por esquivar aquellas cosas no consiguió evitar el golpe que le dio Orochimaru en el rostro, el cual no sintió que fuera especialmente fuerte, sin embargo, logró lanzarlo a una buena distancia de él._

_Con una mirada de molestia, Uchiha se limpió la sangre de su boca, mirándola con curiosidad. Por lo que había aprendido en todo ese tiempo desde que se transformó por completo, estando dentro de su mente todo era posible y dado que el dolor era algo psicológico, no era de extrañar que viera sangre si su sub-consciente dictaba que en esa situación sangraría. Era desagradable ver como su mente era contaminada por tal presencia, pero su sonrisa pronto cambio a una más confiada. Mataría aquel despojo del sannin de una vez y para siempre._

_A la velocidad del rayo, Uchiha extrajo de entre sus ropas (más bien hizo aparecer) su katana: Kusanagi. Una vez armado, retomó el avance contra su oponente, quien imitando su acción sacó su espada de su boca. Con la misma detuvo el ataque de Sasuke, haciendo chocar ambas espadas, las cuales sacaban chispas al momento en que ambos filos hacían fricción entre sí. El sannin hacía chocar las espadas sin apenas moverse y con el brazo izquierdo tranquilamente apoyado en la espalda, como si sostuviera una agradable conversación con unos amigos._

_Uchiha lanzó la pierna para darle una fortísima patada y el mayor, sosteniendo tranquilamente la espada frente su vientre previniendo una posible estocada, le golpeó con su pie de manera que la pierna del moreno rebotó hacia atrás pegando de lleno contra las masas de carne que, más temprano que tarde, se adhirieron a su cuerpo ralentizándolo._

_Había tomado velocidad e intentaba propinar, en plena carrera, un terrible puntapié al viperino hombre por la izquierda. Pero éste, que seguía sin alterarse, paró el golpe con su espada, descargándoselo sobre el empeine, causando una herida profunda que sangraba de manera profusa. Mientras retiraba la pierna, lanzaba el puño hacia su estómago, el cual, con toda parsimonia, le golpeó con la espada en la muñeca y, de ahí, subió a la cara y lo cortó también, mas no fue una herida mortal, ya que por los pelos logró esquivarlo a tiempo para que no fuera un golpe de lleno. Emitió un pequeño grito y, al tiempo que su mejilla izquierda empezaba a sangrar abundantemente, Sasuke aprovechó la cercanía para utilizar su jutsu predilecto._

_—¡Chidori! —gritó el nombre de su jutsu al tiempo en que conseguía algo de distancia para recuperar el aliento._

_¿Desde cuándo el sannin era tan fuerte? Debía hacer algo de inmediato o perdería. Orochimaru ni siquiera parecía esforzarse al pelear contra él, era como si estuviera seguro de que le ganaría. La razón de tanta confianza en aquella sonrisa del viperino, que tanto asco le provocaba, era un misterio para su suspicaz mente. Cada ataque que daba lo dejaba más agotado y a su vez, aquellas masas color carne aumentaban de volumen. Habían crecido de manera tan alarmante que sin esfuerzo consiguieron inmovilizarlo de brazos y piernas. Pese a sus esfuerzos por liberarse de aquellas cosas, se hundía cada vez más en ellas al intentar escapar._

_—Es inútil, Sasuke-kun —afirmó Orochimaru acercándose a él, dejando sus rostros a tan sólo centímetros de distancia—. No puedes liberarte de esto._

_—¡Lo haré! —espetó con suma molestia—. Y cuando lo haga te mataré._

_—No podrás —respondió el mayor sonriendo con sorna—. Tu resistencia ha ido menguando con el tiempo y la parte de mí que absorbiste se alimentó de ti. Ha crecido tanto que ya no puedes controlarme —explicó viendo como lo único que quedaba del Uchiha era su rostro._

_—¡Maldito! —maldijo el moreno siendo arrastrado hacia las profundidades de su propia mente._

Fuera de su mente ya se cumplía el horario en el que Naruto terminaba su trabajo de Hokage y se acercaba a ver a su amante. Con total naturalidad se despidió de su fiel consejero Shikamaru, en su saludo rutinario antes de tomar caminos diferentes. Nara hacia su hogar con su esposa e hijo y el rubio hacia su dulce condena; aquel al que su corazón permanecía completamente atado por el inmenso amor que le profesaba cada momento. Bajo con la parsimonia con la que controlaba sus deseos de correr cual demente hasta aquella jaula especial.

Al llegar a la parte más baja se acercó a la jaula y con tranquilidad acarició la suave mejilla de su amado Sasuke, retiró los sellos y beso con suavidad sus labios. Se apartó deprisa al sentir un intento de golpe contra él, eran comunes los ataques involuntarios del Uchiha, sólo debía resistir y calmarlo como siempre lo hacía. Empero, algo era diferente en su manera de atacar, era demasiado precisa, muy diferente a ese estilo tan intuitivo, casi animal que tenía desde que adoptó esa apariencia. Sus ataques estaban enfocados hacia sus puntos vitales realmente… Sasuke intentaba asesinarlo.

—¡Sasuke, detente! —gritó el rubio intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

El Hokage tomó distancia del otro procurando vigilar sus movimientos. Lo observaba extrañado por aquella actitud, mientras lo esquivaba sus ataques hábilmente. El portador del sharingan atacó con largas uñas, mas Naruto lo evadió haciendo que el ataque de Sasuke golpeara en el suelo. Se quedaron inmóviles unos momentos, el superviviente Uchiha mirando hacia el suelo y el de ojos azules sin despegar la mirada de él.

—Sasuke-kun ya no puede oírte —respondió “Uchiha”, pero la entonación que usó delataba claramente de quien se trataba. Levantó la cabeza mostrando una tétrica sonrisa.

—¡¿Orochimaru?! —preguntó en un grito Naruto mostrando sorpresa y temor en su rostro—. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sasuke?

—¿De verdad creíste que yo estaba vencido? —cuestionó con una sonrisa de burla—. Qué iluso. Yo nunca he dejado de extender mi poder a través de su cuerpo —explicó señalándose a sí mismo.

—¡Maldito! —expresó con furia al ver como lo poco de la mente de su amante había sido consumida por aquella rastrera serpiente.

Los golpes que propiciaba Orochimaru usando el cuerpo de Sasuke sólo eran desviados o esquivados por el nombrado, no se atrevía a atacarlo y menos sabiendo que no era su culpa lo que estaba haciendo. Si su Teme estuviera en sus cabales o con la mitad de ellos al menos, seguramente frenaría su avance por sí solo, empero era aquel sannin el que estaba intentando matarlo. Pese a todo su esfuerzo, aun cuando colocó todas sus esperanzas de que Sasuke regresaría a la normalidad… todo parecía en vano en ese momento. Naruto sentía que era una batalla perdida, si ganaba sólo lograría asesinar a Orochimaru y el cuerpo de su amado.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? —interrogó el sannin al ver como los ataques del jinchuriki disminuían en fuerza y velocidad.

—Ya… —dijo el rubio manteniendo su distancia de él, pero mirándolo con tristeza—. Sasuke está muerto para mí. Su cuerpo es sólo un cascarón que estas usando —espetó apretando los puños con frustración, logrando herirse sus propias palmas.

—Al fin lo aceptas —fue la burlona respuesta que recibió preparando su siguiente movimiento.

El chakra del elemento rayo se concentró en la mano de “Sasuke” con la maniática y retorcida sonrisa típica de Orochimaru se lanzó contra el rubio quien se veía indefenso y completamente resignado a que la persona que amaba se había perdido en la oscuridad. Le dolía aceptar que el sannin se salió con la suya y que logró arrebatarle al Uchiha como aseguró que haría. El chidori atravesó a Naruto provocando una mueca de satisfacción ante su logro.

—Adiós, Naruto-kun —despidió con cinismo al sentirse vencedor.

—Adiós, Sasuke —despidió el de ojos azules derramando lágrimas de tristeza. Se oyó la voz del Hokage detrás del transformado Uchiha, quien sintió el frío metálico en su pecho.

Naruto tenía preparado un kunai en su mano con el cual aprovechó la distracción que causó su clon para amenazar un punto vital en el pecho del contrario. Con la pena absoluta del mundo debía aceptar que Sasuke no volvería, quería liberarlo de la carga que era Orochimaru. Hace tiempo había notado el enorme esfuerzo de Sasuke de no sucumbir ante aquel sannin, mas ¿era lo mejor? Durante mucho tiempo lo forzó a pelear y alargar un sufrimiento que podría haber terminado hacía mucho. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que no volvería, no podía matarlo. No tenía la fuerza para perderlo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. No pude salvarte —se disculpó aun sabiendo que el renegado sannin se burlaría de él.

—Y eso es lo que te condenará —respondió Orochimaru arrebatándole el kunai de la mano al de ojos azules dejándolo en desventaja—. Todo terminó —aseguró triunfante.

Naruto miró como levantaba el kunai para luego sin previo aviso… clavarlo en su propio pecho. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de impresión mientras su pecho se manchaba por la sangre que salía de forma acaudalada.

—Maldito Sasuke… aún estabas consciente… —susurró Orochimaru mientras tosía sangre por su boca.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó el Hokage atrapando su cuerpo que se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

—Dobe… —llamó la voz que hace tanto anhelaba volver a oír—. Te amo, gracias —fueron las únicas cuatro palabras que logró pronunciar antes de cerrar los ojos a causa de la sangre perdida.

 

**_—¡SASUKE!_ **

 

 

El rubio despertó en la cama de su habitación sudado y agitado por aquellas imágenes que tenía grabadas en su mente. Palmeó la parte de la cama a su lado notándola vacía. Sus ojos se abrieron nervioso mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

—Dobe —llamó el azabache entrando al cuarto—, ¿otra vez tu pesadilla? —cuestionó metiéndose nuevamente en la cama.

—Más bien un recuerdo —dijo sosteniendo su rostro con su mano—. No puedo olvidar lo sucedido.

—Ya han pasado años desde que Orochimaru casi toma el control de mi cuerpo —le recordó el otro con tranquilidad—. Y gracias a lo sucedido ya no lo tengo dentro de mí.

—Lo sé, pero… —susurró siendo interrumpido por un beso en sus labios—. Estoy aquí.  

Sus ojos claros se posaron sobre el pecho descubierto de su pareja, en el cual yacía la cicatriz de aquel kunai con el que intentó quitarse la vida. Todo en un momento de desesperación en el que Sasuke intentó protegerlo de Orochimaru. Nunca dejaría de culparse de la existencia de aquella marca en su cuerpo, el miedo y la sensación de perderlo aún hacían estragos en él al caer la noche sumergiéndolo en pesadillas donde revivía aquel episodio, sólo que no tenía un final feliz como en la realidad. Mientras acariciaba su pecho descubierto sintiendo los pliegues de la cicatriz, el rubio repetía en su mente el recuerdo de cómo logró salvarlo.

 

_—Maldito Sasuke… aún estabas consciente… —susurró Orochimaru mientras tosía sangre por su boca._

_—¡Sasuke! —gritó el Hokage atrapando su cuerpo que se precipitaba hacia el suelo._

_—Dobe… —llamó la voz que hace tanto anhelaba volver a oír— Te amo, gracias —fueron las únicas cuatro palabras que logró pronunciar antes de cerrar los ojos a causa de la sangre perdida._

_—¡No, no, no! —gritaba Naruto de forma descontrolada al ver a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados._

_Al momento de apuñalarse a sí mismo cayó al suelo y la marca de maldición perdió algo de fuerza, dejando sólo la mitad de su cuerpo marcado por el poder de Orochimaru. El rubio en medio de su desesperación por buscar una forma de salvar a su amado lo tomó en brazos como si fuera una princesa y lo sacó de la prisión en la que lo tuvo retenido tanto tiempo. Sus piernas se movieron a la máxima velocidad que les resultaba posible llegando entre gritos histéricos al hospital donde ordenó de inmediato que llamaran a Tsunade y a los mejores ninjas médicos._

_—Descuida, Sasuke —susurró el de ojos azules mirando al inconsciente Uchiha en sus brazos—. Pronto te ayudarán. Te aseguro que no dejaré que esa serpiente rastrera nos separe._

_Los nervios provocaban un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos de Naruto, quien siguió al instante a la enfermera que se acercó a indicarle a donde llevar a Sasuke. Entró a la sala de operaciones donde la rubia sannin los esperaba con su equipo preparándose para interceder. Tenía dudas, no lo negaría. Ella quería preguntar tantas cosas como, ¿cómo se hirió de esa manera? ¿Cómo Naruto encontró al Uchiha? ¿Hace cuánto lo había localizado? Sin embargo, como el médico profesional que era, dejaría aquellas preguntas para después, primero salvaría a su paciente sin importar qué._

_El Hokage se negó a salir de la sala de operaciones, por mucho que le insistieron en que esperara afuera y de seguir peleando con él perderían al paciente. Uzumaki vio como a medida que intentaban reanimar al portador del Sharingan su marca de maldición parecía crecer también. La rubia lo había notado, pero tenía las manos ocupadas intentando detener la hemorragia y sanar el corazón herido._

_—¡Naruto! —gritó Tsunade sin deja de operar—. Busca a Kakashi, él tiene experiencia con la marca de maldición de Sasuke._

_Ni siquiera respondió antes de salir a toda prisa para buscarlo. Usando sus habilidades ninja buscó el chakra de su maestro y al localizarlo fue por él. No medio muchas palabras con su maestro. Sólo las necesarias para que tuviera el panorama general de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sasuke en ese preciso momento. El ninja copia se concentró en recordar todo lo que sabía sobre la marca que Orochimaru había creado, la cual recordaba haber sellado en Uchiha cuando niño. Ahora no estaba del todo seguro como proceder, pero tendría que pensar en soluciones rápidas, ya que la vida de uno de sus preciados alumnos estaba en riesgo._

_Usando el único ojo con Sharingan que tenía Hatake analizó el cuerpo del último Uchiha, notando con estupefacción que, de salvarlo a él, la parte de Orochimaru que residía dentro de él también estaba restaurándose. Debía romper la conexión entre ellos de alguna manera o el sannin cumpliría la amenaza que le hizo hacía años de que el cuerpo de su alumno seria suyo. Se decidió usar el jutsu a la inversa, de manera en que la parte de Orochimaru que estaba en la marca fuera expulsada como un nuevo cuerpo independiente del superviviente de los Uchiha._

_Gracias a la intervención de Hatake ahora el sannin de las serpientes tenía un cuerpo propio, mas éste era muy débil al haber sido resucitado recientemente. Le llevaría mucho tiempo restaurar su poder al de sus glorias pasadas, tiempo que Uzumaki no estaba dispuesto a darle. Valiéndose del estado de debilidad de aquel hombre de ojos amarillos, lo asesinó sin miramientos. La vida de la persona que amaba estaba escapándose poco a poco por su maldita culpa. No lo dejaría vagar libremente, era cierto que él no era una persona que recurriera fácilmente al asesinato, empero tratándose de su Sasuke, estaba más que dispuesto a ensuciar sus manos._

Luego de aquello la operación resultó un éxito que trajo a la vida al Uchiha. El rubio estaba tan agradecido de tenerlo consigo. Costó bastante inventar mentiras convincentes que no dejaran dudas sobre la “verdad” de como encontró a Sasuke y las causas de sus heridas, mas con ayuda de su inteligente pareja lo consiguió.

Uchiha sabía que nadie lo amaría jamás como lo hacía su Dobe, aquellas que antes juraron estar enamoradas de él sólo lo hacían por su atractivo físico y su “genialidad”, empero solamente Naruto Uzumaki era capaz de amarlo cuando él mismo se odiaba por el poder corrupto de Orochimaru. El jinchuriki lo amaba en las buenas y en las malas, sin importarle nada. Si Sasuke caía en la locura, él caería a su lado sólo para traerlo de regreso, si él moría compartiría su destino fatal con gusto. Si descendía al infierno no dudaría tampoco en renunciar al paraíso. Todo sacrificio era un bajo precio por estar juntos. Porque la única palabra que describiría su amor era “ _folie”_ , o dicho de otra forma “ _locura”. La forma más hermosa de perder la cordura._

FIN


End file.
